ensoulment_of_the_flower_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Sangrina, the Blinding Scarlet
Kn. Check 30 Movriad at some point mated, the mate was a young female red found dead (presumed killed by him) along with several living wyrmlings who the rangers slew. The rangers believe some wyrmlings had left the lair by the time they arrived. Sangrina is believed to be one of those wyrmlings, making her between 85-105, one of very few dragons to survive so long. It is believed Sangrina reached young adulthood tutored and protected by her father, presumed to secure her as a new mate, though there is no evidence Sangrina has ever spawned children. When she must have been between 45-65, she left the shadowy network of cousins and the experienced oversight of her father to conquer, as red dragons do. It is believed her and Movriad had a great battle at some point around here, and that Movriad must have decided keeping her under his wing to be more trouble than it was worth. Sangrina proved to be an especially active young adult, but cunning like her father. Though she appeared often, she seemed uninclined to keep territory like the rest of her kin, and simply moved too frequently and too distantly to be easily cornered. Sangrina seems to consider wherever she is to be her domain, rather than any actual, definable area. Of her appearances, it is known that Sangrina demands to be worshiped, and will coerce more attention and praise than treasure from whatever unfortunate populations her constant touring lands among. While Sangrina is rarely vicious upon first appearing, she will react very viciously to anything she perceives as a challenge, and is accountable for the deaths of many too brave or too clever fools. Sangrina has proven herself an exceptional fighter for her age, attributed to a denser than usual history of fighting her own kind, likely mostly Movriad. Sangrina fancies herself, like most dragons, a return to ancient form for dragonkind, the rightful born queen of all that surrounds her. Fortunately, Sangrina seems to consider this a call for rejoice for humanity too, and delights in seeing that vision played out, a delight that seems to prevent her from terrorizing so long as she is not contradicted. The standard ranger approved protocol for commoners encountering red dragons appears effective against Sangrina, being “Do whatever it says and wait for it to leave, but do not encourage it to.” Towns and villages which follow this advice properly have suffered no deaths to this particular dragon, though loss of livestock and trinkets are common. Many with a poet or otherwise charming sort among them have even managed to survive the dragon encounter richer than before, gifted with treasures stolen from elsewhere. Sangrina is known to have been especially friendly with the kobolds early in her young adulthood, yet seemed to have dissociated from them into her late young adulthood. Thus far Sangrina appeared before the ensoulment heroes in poorly acted and nearly ridiculous human guise while they dined in Ruxin, demanding to hear of their humiliation of Movriad in Maneres. Not knowing the stranger's nature, Illaria attempted to shock the mysterious guest with the lie of having slain Movriad while leaning in aggressively, and was nearly killed by the resulting headbutt. In a tense conversation after, Sangrina revealed that she was currently company of Queen Crispus in her visit to Ayo, an at least temporary ally of the Dragon Emperor, and thoroughly audacious. Account of hired adventurers (secondhand from interrogated kobolds and Ayonesse villages) Evidently, northeast Ayo bordering Kanese and Lote is slowly falling into The Emperor's hands. Though very few troops beyond the D.E.'s own surveyors and no new infrastructure can be found, many have pledged fealty to a dragon tyrant known as Sangrina The Blinding Scarlet, who appears to be an ally or vassal of the D.E.. The adventurers report that these surrenders come as a result of sustained terrorizing by the kobold tribes fearsomely united under Silver Kyder, from which the red dragon has promised protection. It seems obvious that Silver Kyder is raiding under the direction of this Blinding Scarlet, but without a united defense the green sprawl is quick to accept an oath without, as far as the party can tell, much in terms or sacrifice, and slow to refuse and risk insulting a far more terrible enemy than kobolds. Sangrina is evidently approachable in the city of Tian'xi, where she supposedly rules to the pleasure of the populace, and may be establishing a remote domain in the empire growing from Ayo's heartland. Despite overtly intimidating tactics, Sangrina is not known in the region for any acts of personal massacre beyond openly inviting challengers to her 'just rule' to face her in combat. While a few would-be-heroes have already accepted and been slain, an effort is underway to muster an army of men who will not be ruled by dragon tyrants again to siege Tian'xi and put an end to her machinations in their homes.